Sister
by animegirl336
Summary: Sequel to The Worst Christmas: Gohan has graduated from high school and is starting to make plans for college, but when old enemies resurface, and Videl wins a bet against Yamcha, what horrifying secrets will they uncover?
1. Introducing, Emily!

A/N: Hey! So, this one is not at all Christmas related. Yea, Christmas is cool and all but I don't have the Christmas spirit this year. This will definitely be multi-chapter. Kind of a sequel to The Worst Christmas. But you don't have to read it to understand, but it might help.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm poor. :|

* * *

><p>This outfit was almost as uncomfortable as some of the outfits Mom has made me wear. Not to mention the cap. But at least everyone else is wearing the same thing as me. Thinking back, when have I ever cared what I look like? I always look the same no matter what I wear: a dork. Although I've been told that when I'm in a gi and fighting I don't look like a dork. If only I viewed it the same way. But I don't. Still don't like fighting, even if I do look cool. I'm a dork. If you don't like it you're SOL. At least the worst part is over; the part where everyone's attention had been on me. Now I was on my way to Bulma's with my family. And Videl, who's basically family now. It had been a long day. Graduation Day. But with the help of my friends (my family weren't much help since neither Mom nor Dad had a formal education and Goten is..well...Goten) I made it through. Not sure how, but I made it through Graduation. But it's not just graduation. I made it through High School. Granted I wasn't there long, but I'm also a social wreck. Before high school, my only friends had been the Z Fighters. They're reliable, but not in the way I'd want them to be. When we got to Bulma's I was allowed to change my outfit, to my relief. Even Videl changed. Then Bulma put out food and started one of her famous parties.<p>

"Look Gohan! They have cookies!" Goten said, pulling on my arm. He was so adorable. I smiled as he pulled me over and gave me one. He's eight, but you'd never be able to tell. He acted more like he was six. I took the cookie and ate it. Oatmeal. Bulma's mom probably made them, she's a great cook. But no one can be at out Mom when it comes to cooking. It takes a lot to keep Dad satisfied. "And they're yummy too!"

Trunks looked over and rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Goten stop! Act your age!" Trunks is nine now but he acts like he's thirteen. He thinks he so cool. But he is Vegeta's son, so such is to be expected. Goten continued to shove food into his mouth as Trunks slapped a hand over his face. I walked off while Goten was distracted by the food. As I walked, I spotted a group of Z Fighters who just couldn't wait to join me in their conversation.

"...just like when," Yamcha looked over and noticed me, "Gohan come over here." I sighed and walked over. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Hey." I said. Talking was one skill I wasn't good with.

"How're you feeling?" Krillin asked. I looked at him confused. What did he mean 'how are you feeling'? He seemed to pick up on it and elaborated. "I mean, are you excited or what?" Krillin rephrased his question. Now I understood. I nodded.

"Excited? I guess." more like nervous as hell. Now that I'm done with high school, I have college to worry about. And that doesn't sound like fun. The worrying part that is. I'm excited for college. It'll be a whole new adventure in social failure. I don't even know what college I'm going to. I could get into any one I wanted to. I'm super smart and super strong. So getting a scholarship would be easy. And important. We're really poor since no one works.

"You don't sound it." Yamcha commented earning glares from the other Z Fighters. "What? He doesn't." Bulma facepalmed.

"That's not something you say to him!" Bulma yelled at him. Yamcha retracted. Bulma can be a scary women when she's angry. And that doubles for Yamcha, given their past. The only other people I've seen her be so mean to are Dad, Krillin and Vegeta. Two of whom are her oldest friends and the other being an arrogant prince.

"It's okay Bulma. He meant well." I assured her. I learned that the hard way. Sometimes people mean well, but they go about it all wrong. It was a pretty common theme in my family. Cough cough Dad, Mom cough cough.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Bulma asked. Why does everyone need to know everything about me? I guess that's hypocritical of me, since I got mad at Dad for not knowing anything about me. So, as to not make a fool of myself, I answered her question.

"Finding a college to go to." Simple. What else was there to do? They looked at me skeptically.

"You aren't taking a year off?" Yamcha asked. Why would I do that? And what would I do if I took a year off? I'm not a busy person. I live in the mountains. And I have no life. I shook my head.

"What are you going to do until the school year starts?" Krillin asked. That was a good question. I had absolutely no idea. Before I went to a public school, I studied night and day. That's how homeschooling works, and Mom was especially bad. Either that, or I was training. No way I was training voluntarily. Unless Earth is threatened again, I am done with fighting. I shrugged. What was I going to do? I've never had free time before.

"He's probably going to study the whole time." Yamcha joked. I didn't find it amusing. So what? I'm a nerd. I know. No need to stereotype because of it. Then again, what did I expect. All I've done my whole life is study and fight. I don't have any hobbies. Note to self: get a hobby. I laughed weakly anyways. I should be an actor.

"Or spend it all with someone." Bulma said suggestively. Was she suggesting...? I felt my face heat up immediately. Yamcha and Krillin laughed.

"I...uh...I..." I stuttered, causing them to laugh even more. Picking fun at me was their favorite pastime. I didn't see Videl walk up from behind me.

"Fill me in. How'd you make him blush. I need to know so that I can pick on him for it." She demanded. I blushed even worse. Maybe being an actor was out of the question. I can pretend up until it came to social situations. Then I failed worse than I did at the Cell Games. The three Z Fighters giggled at their inside joke. I prayed to Dende that they wouldn't say it aloud.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Bulma said in that teasing, girly way, Man, sometimes I really hate these guys. Not really, but they can get on my nerves pretty badly. Especially when they pick on me, which wasn't hard, because I'm an easy target. Sharpener and the other guys at school proved that. Even Videl picked on me. But she did it like the Z Fighters did it. Playfully. Not to be mean. Usually.

"C'mon! Tell me!" Videl pleaded. "I can keep a secret!" She winked. Of course she could. Just like she kept the underwear one. Credit is due thought. She knows way too much about us (the Z Fighters) and could have reported us to the media a long time ago if she had wanted to. And, somehow, I convinced her to be Saiyagirl. I still wonder how I did it. She finds the whole thing ridiculous.

"Should we Krillin?" Bulma asked. Krillin's eyes opened wide. He didn't like being in the hot spot in these types of situations either. It took Krillin a long moment before answering. He actually had to think about it.

"Nahhh. We have to have secrets after all." Krillin joked. We have more secrets than anyone. Videl looked frustrated. She growled. I took a step back. Why do all the girls I'm friends with have to be terrifying?

"Fine. I'll figure it out all on my own! I'm smart. I'm a high school graduate." She held her chin high up in the air. She was so proud of herself. She's been feeling really down on herself since we fought Buu, because we're all stronger and fighting is her life. So her graduating made her feel smart. I didn't have the heart to brag and say I'm smarter. Now was not the time to joke and pick fun. Now was the time to support her. I think I'm getting better at this boyfriend thing.

"You can do whatever you set your mind to Videl." I complimented, putting a hand on the small of her back.

"Says you, professor." she retorted with a smile. 'Professor' was her pet name for me, because I'm a nerd. Luckily, she's the only one who uses it. I have a feeling it's going to stick. I act like it irks me, it kind of does, but I like it. I think it's adorable. "Your good at everything you do." I put my hand on the back of my head. Dad's habit that I inherited.

"Well thanks Videl, but I'm not good at everything." I said. I could have sworn I heard Yamcha mutter under his breath. And I thought it was 'Saiyaman'. "And you're good at a ton of things."

She looked at me with teasing disbelief. "Name one thing." I thought about it for a second. It had to be something good, a strong argument. Something she couldn't argue with. The answer was so simple.

"No one can yell at me like you." I said, trying to make it sound like a good thing. The others laughed, and Videl frowned. Oh no. What did I just start?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I recoiled. Then her features softened. "Ok. Fine. I see your point. And I've made mine." I cocked my head to the side. She giggled. "You're good at everything you do." Jeez. What can I do to not get a compliment? "Including making me feel good." She got on her tippy toes and kissed me. Only for five seconds, but still.

"You two are so cute!" Bulma said, acting like a teenager. She still was a teenager at heart. I blushed. Why did they have to tease me about Videl? I could pick on them too. There is a lot to use against all three of them. Especially Bulma. With a glance at Videl, she was blushing just as much - if not more - than me. I held back the smile of amusement that she was embarrassed. She's had the press on her tail her whole life and only my friends and I can finally have the pleasure of teasing her.

"Hey," Krillin spoke up, changing the you Krillin! "I heard Yamcha has a new girlfriend!" The four of us looked at Yamcha. He didn't look embarrassed at all, like he usually did. This must be some girl.

"Yah, I do." he smiled, proudly.

"What's her name?" Bulma asked.

"Why? You jealous?" Krillin joked. Bulma's and Yamcha's past was a big joke with the Z Fighters. Though Dad swears they had a great relationship when they were younger. I wouldn't believe him - he's the worst with those things - except Krillin agrees. And he got Eighteen. The android who once tried to murder us all and can take on Super Saiyan Vegeta with minimal effort. He must have some skills somewhere.

Bulma fumed. Remember what I said about all the girl I'm friends with are scary? "NO! I'm with Vegeta, thank you very much!"

"Have you two even gotten married?" Videl asked. All eyes turned toward her. I facepalmed. Don't get into this argument! "I just mean, you don't have a ring and neither does Vegeta. Have you two get legally married?" Bulma put her hand on her chin.

"Hmmm. I don't believe so." Everyone's eyes opened wide. "Guess it just never happened with him running off right after her got me pregnant. And the androids. And Cell. We just kinda forgot I guess. Plus, it's not like he's ever actually said he loves me." Bulma admitted.

"Wait a minute." Videl interrupted again. Oh my. This girl. "Vegeta has never said 'I love you'?" Bulma shook her head. "That's so not okay!"

"Look who's talking." Yamcha commented. Videl looked over at him confused. "Your boyfriend is Gohan." Yamcha gestured to me. Thanks. That makes me feel great.

"And..." Videl prompted him to continue.

"If you can ever, ever get those words out of him - and he says it with confidence - I'll bring my new girlfriend to meet Goku!" Yamcha bet. Oh no. Looks like Yamcha either lost a girlfriend, or I'm going to have to run away and never return.

Videl just couldn't back out of a challenge. "Matter-of-fact, he has." Looks like running away it is. "On New Years." All eyes turned on me. I laughed nervously.

"Y-you actually said it? And meant it?" Yamcha asked, surprised.

"You love her?" Krillin asked, also surprised. Why was it so surprising that I love her? I thought it was obvious.

"Heh heh." I rubbed the back of my neck. I felt like Dad. This must be how Dad felt when he brought me to Kame House that fateful day. "Sorry Yamcha."

"Now I have to bring Emily to meet Goku." Yamcha said disappointed. Obviously, the idea of his girlfriend meeting Dad was not ideal. And why did the name Emily ring such a strong bell? Maybe it was some bully at school I never talked to.

"Good luck Yamcha!" Krillin said, patting him on the back. "You're going to need it."

"Says the guy who married an android who tried to kill Goku and the rest of us!" Bulma insulted.

"Says the woman who married an arrogant Saiyan prince who tried to destroy Earth and/or sell it to the PTO!" Krillin insulted right back. How he knew what the PTO was, I'll never know.

"But Emily is so...normal." Yamcha explained. "She doesn't have super strength, or royal heritage, and she's not a machine. The only thing a little off is her appetite. Watching her eat is like watching Goku or Gohan eat." Funny. Very funny.

"How can you compare her appetite to a Saiyan's appetite?" Bulma asked.

"Because that's what it's like. You and I have been at a lot of meals with Goku. She eats like a Saiyan." Yamcha insisted. No one believed him. The rest of the party went well. Everyone had fun and eventually went home. The next week or two was uneventful. Then came the day that Yamcha had to fulfill his end of the bet. He had to bring his girlfriend to meet Dad. I was sitting on the couch watching a show with Goten when the phone rang.

"I got it!" Goten said, jumping off the couch. He ran over and picked up the phone. "Hello?...Goten...Okay!" Goten ran over to me and handed me the phone. "It's Yamcha."

I put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Gohan." I heard his voice say.

"Hey Yamcha. What's up?" I asked.

"Remember that bet I made a few weeks ago with you guys? At the party right after your graduation?" Yamcha tried to jog my memory. Oh yah, That one.

"Yah. Are you guys coming up today?" I asked, surprised. It had been a while. I had totally forgotten. I don't even know if Dad knew about this. If he didn't I had a feeling he was about to.

"Yah, I'm flying her over as we speak." He's already coming and...wait a second.

"Flying her?" I exclaimed. Was Yamcha nuts?

"She wanted to be flown. I agreed. No worries. But yah, we're on our way. Be ready." And then he hung up. I gave the phone back to Goten who went and hung it back up. I told him to go get Mom and Dad. He ran off down the hall yelling. All the while I was panicking. Yamcha is flying his girlfriend here, and is going to let her meet Dad. That is a recipe for disaster. Goten came running out with Dad.

"What's up Gohan?" he asked. What was I supposed to tell him. I mean, I know I'm supposed to tell him the truth, but I really don't wanna. And Emily sounded so nice too.

"Yamcha's on his way." I said anxiously. Dad looked at me confused.

"And that's a problem?" he questioned. Yamcha got a lot of shit because he's not one of the strongest anymore, but from what I hear, he used to be. And Dad still treats him as such. Yamcha is a good friend of his, and I don't see that changing in the future.

"No. Yamcha's bringing his girlfriend." I told him. Dad put on a big smile.

"That's great! When are they getting here?" Dad asked. Of course he didn't see why this was a problem. He's the problem. I hoped so hard that he would be on his best behavior. I was about to answer his question, when there was a knock on the door. Guess that answered his question. "Guess that's them. I got it!" Dad ran over to the door, with me right behind him. He opened the door to see Yamcha and his girlfriend, who was considerably younger than him, standing in the door. She had long, straight black hair that went to her shoulder blades. She had black eyes, similar to mine, Dad's, and Goten's. She wore a smile and looked so normal, compared to us. She looked friendly. She was skinny, but well built. Like a supermodel, but a more full figure. In a strange way, she reminded me of Videl.

The look on Dad's face was enough to make someone cry. Son Goku looked like he was about to puke. "Emily?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 1 everyone! Lemme know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Luv you guys!**

**~animegirl336**


	2. She's my WHAT?

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the long wait. I've been rea busy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me Toriyama!**

* * *

><p>I swear I didn't. I know I didn't. How could I have. We didn't talk for long. I swear to Dende that I didn't tell Dad her name. I never told Dad what Emily's name was. Yet when he opened the door, he said it. He knows her. And he looks like he's going to throw up all over her. How in the world does Dad know her name? I looked over at Yamcha, he was just as surprised as I was. Emily did too. But hers wasn't confusion. It was fear. For whatever reason, Emily was scared by Dad. I moved my lips, but no words came out. Eventually I managed to form a singular word. "What?" I looked over at Dad.<p>

"It's you..." he said quietly, still surprised. He looked shocked. "Y-You're here." He slowly reached his hand out to put it on Emily's shoulder. Emily retracted before his hand got anywhere near her.

"Yeah. I guess I am." she said shyly. What on Earth is going on here? This was supposed to be an innocent get together. She just got here and already the tension is strung high. I'm missing something here, and I don't like it. I'm never lost in context. I make others get lost in context. "Who'da thought." she feighed a smile.

Goten walked up without anyone noticing. "So this is the girl?" he asked, unaware of the high-strung tension. No one payed him any attention. He didn't like that very much. "Helllloooo?" He stomped a foot on the floor, thoroughly unamused. "This isn't funny!" Goten stomped over, pouting, to Dad and tugged on his pant leg. Dad reached down with one hand, never diverting his eyes, and shooed Goten away.

"N-Not now Goten. Go off and play with Trunks." Dad told him. Goten made a face, but flew off obidiently. He held a great respect for Dad. Dad then pointed in the direction of the hallway, still not looking away from Emily. "Gohan. Go get your Mother." What does Mom have to do with this? I nodded anyway and headed down the hallway. Mom was putting away laundry in my room. When she heard me walk up she momentarily glanced over her shoulder before returning ot her chore.

"Hey honey. What's up?" Mom asked me. How am I supposed to tell her 'what's up' if I'm not even sure myself?

"Yamcha brought his girlfriend. They're at the door with Dad."I told her, leaving out the details. "He told me to come get you." Mom set down the basket of laundry and stood up. Curiosity filled her eyes. She headed out of the room with me right behind her. We walked out to where Dad was still staring at Emily, shocked. Emily was still looking very uncomfortable. Yamcha was very, very confused. As soon as Mom caught sight of Emily I saw her knees buckle as she fell to the ground. Similarly to how she did when I told her the news of Dad's sacrifice. Tears formed in her eyes. What was it with my parents and this girl? At the sound of her hitting the floor Dad finally broke eye contact with Emily and turned around. Emily looked over as well, but quickly diverted her eyes. But not before I saw the guilt in her eyes.

"E-E...m...ily." Mom stuttered. Whatever had happened between this girl Emily and my parents was not good. I thought Emily was just some girl Yamcha met. Looks like I was wrong. Whatever is going on here, it's my new goal to find out. "It's been so long. I thought you had..." Mom trailed off.

"I know. I had no intention of coming back." Emily told her. This made Mom freak out even more. I hadn't seen her since I...uh...broke all those months ago.

"You don't mean that...do you?" Mom choked out. Why was it so hard for her to talk to this girl? Why was it so hard for Dad to talk to this girl? Why was it so hard for me to talk to this girl?

"It's been years, hasn't it?" when Emily said that, there was a venom in her voice that wasn't there before. Now I was starting to get that bad feeling. That oh-so-familiar feeling. The feeling that shouts 'it's going to be one of those days that can get really dangerous'. But why? Emily couldn't be dangerous. She was only human.

"Then why are you here now?" unlike Mom, Dad sounded mad; betrayed.

"It was by accident. I swear. All I was told was that I was going to meet a friend of Yamcha's. I wasn't told a name. If I had been told a name, I wouldn't be here. That's a promise." Emily chuckled regretfully. "I should have known something was up when I was _flown_ here." Emily looked over at Yamcha. "Do you know?" she asked accusingly.

"Know what?" Yamcha asked, less stunned and more confused. My confusion was steadily growing as well.

"About me. And-" Emily pointed at Dad. "-And him?" She said it forcefully, unafraid of the answer. But I saw right through her. She desperately wanted the answer to be no. For some reason, I did as well. Even though I had no idea what the secret is.

Yamcha shook his head. "I have no idea. Honest!" He said it fast, in a panic. Emily didn't look convinced, but gave up the interrogation.

"Good." she replied. "I never told you, so I hope you don't." Again, the venom returned to her voice.

"What in the world is going on here?" I blurted out of no where. I was fed up. Something, obviously important, was taking place right in front of me. They haven't told me what was going on, and probably hadn't planned to. Everyone's eyes were locked on me. All was silent. For a second, I thought that no one had heard me ask. Then I realized everyone had heard me, but no one wanted to answer. I looked right at Mom, sternly. She covered her face and cried into her hands. I looked at Dad. It was only seven months ago that we had started rekindling our relationship. I silently pleaded with him. He must have understood that I was pleading because he shook his head no. Frustrated and angry I looked at Yamcha. He shrugged his shoulders. He's just as confused as I am. I lowered my head in defeat.

"It's..." My head perked up in surprise. I looked at Emily. It had been her who had talked. She closed her mouth and looked away. I walked up to her and lifted her chin with my fingers, forcing her to looking at me. For the first time since New Year's, I let my guard drop and showed what I really felt. Desperation. She swallowed hard then smiled, her eyes full of pride. "It's been a while, Gohan. But I see that you've grown into a very handsome young man." Emily said. Um...what? 'It's been a while'? 'Handsome young man'? This girl knows nothing about me, and I've never seen her in my life - and I've seen a lot of people. Who is she to be judging me and talking like that? I took a few steps back. She had definitely frazzled me. Not something done easily.

"W-What do you mean by that?" I questioned. No one answered my question. "You don't-" I was cut off when Emily suddenly rushed over and gave me a hug. For whatever reason, I hugged her back. If I wasn't so shocked, I would have noticed that Yamcha was greatly unamused. I would have noticed Mom look up and smile. I would have noticed Dad's expression turn even colder as he tensed and was ready to attack if needed. I would have noticed Goten and Trunks hiding in the bushes.

I felt my shoulder getting wet. "I missed you so, so much." she breathed. Her voice barely a whisper. I felt super embarrassed. I don't even know this girl and she's crying on my shoulder saying how much she's missed me. But her name...that's the only doubt I have. Emily. The name was so important. Was she the girl from that village? No. That was Lime. Then why did Emily seem so familiar?

"M-Missed me?" I questioned aloud. More for me than anyone else. I didn't expect anyone to say anything in reply, but I got one. I felt her head nod.

"Of course I did." It was barely audible. She hugged me even tighter. It felt...protective. I felt protected. Like nothing could ever harm me while she's around. A feeling that I haven't felt since my early childhood - since I was three. It was a new, unique feeling. But it wasn't bad. In fact, it felt great. I've strived my whole life to make sure my loved ones felt protected - to the point where my little brother was sheltered - but now the roles are reversed. For the first time in forever, I felt safe. I even forgot about the situation. Until I remembered. And the question remained; why do I feel so safe? And why is the safe feeling slightly familiar? I wanted to pull away, but I didn't. I couldn't. After who knows how long, she separated and kissed my cheek. Okay. What in the universe is happening right now? Whoever this girl is just made a mistake. Videl is going to kill her. Then she's going to kill me.

I looked at Dad for guidance, as I had done a lot, recently, since New Years. And what I saw shocked me. He was looking at Emily as if she were Freiza returned. It was the serious look, full of hatred, that he used on our fiercest enemies. And was now being used on a human woman. "Dad." I warned as sternly as I could make out, my brick wall still broken down from the feeling of comfort that washed over me. I was used to the numbness. If he made one move at this girl, I'm gunna haveta do whatever I can to stop him. I needed answers, and I have a feeling that she's the only one who could give them to me. I looked right at her. She turned away; made a gesture to Yamcha. Then he silently apologized and flew her away. My mind is racing two million miles a minute, trying to process all of what had just happened. And it was a whole hell of a lot to process.

"Gohan." I looked over at Dad. "I want you to forget that this ever happened. I want you to forget that you ever met that woman. Got it?" I can't. I never will be able to, but I nodded none-the-less. I don't want to argue with him on the rare occasion that he uses that tone. One of the many things I learned on Namek. Dad didn't seem to believe me. Stupid feelings. Lying had always been my strongpoint and, all of a sudden, I can't do it anymore. "Promise me." he demanded. "PROMISE ME!" Dad yelled. Flashbacks filled my brain as I promised, small and fragile, like the helpless child I used to be. He still didn't believe me, but nothing else could be done. I saw the stress on his face, creased brow. Like a parent in deep debt and struggling to pay bills. The only thing Dad stresses about is when he isn't strong enough to kill a powerful new foe.

* * *

><p>"Gohan?" Goten asked me. We were sitting in our room hanging out until I decided to put him to bed. Because I share a room with him, that's one of the chores I do in raising Goten. Putting him to bed.<p>

"What is it kiddo?" That was one of my unspoken fears. Goten growing up. Because I raised him for so long he does feel like more of a son and less of a little brother. So that feeling that parents get when their kids grow up, that's what I'm feeling. Except multiplied by a million. Eventually, the nickname 'kiddo' won't fit him anymore. Eventually, he'll have to face the hellish realities of life. Eventually, I won't be able to protect him anymore.

"I was wondering..." Goten hesitated. He had come back only twenty minutes before dinner had started. I assumed he had been with Trunks, but now I'm not too sure. He's been acting different since he got back.

"Just say it Goten. It can't be that bad." I assured him. Whatever he had to say, it couldn't top the events from earlier.

"I was wondering if you could tell us a story." A story? He hasn't asked for that since he was five. He's been sucking up to me all night. He even tried to do my chores for me, although I refused to let him. I have the feeling that he's hiding something. I'll play along. For now.

"What kind of story?" I had a bad feeling about this.

"Anything-" I nodded. He wasn't finished though. "-as long as it's about you and Dad." My breath caught in my throat. Dad has been back for almost a year now and Goten is still asking questions. I understand his curiosity, but it's annoying because it's constant. I'm fine with telling him a story about Dad, but me _and_ Dad a stretch. I don't have any appropriate stories for someone who I'm trying to protect from those very situations. I told him I couldn't. He pouted. "Oh, come on! Please!" then his expression did a 180. "Err...don't worry about it." What? Had Goten been replaced with an alien? Well, he is an alien but that's not my point. Time to confront him about it.

"Goten," he looked up from the cars he was playing with, "are you hiding something?" Goten got fidgety. He broke eye contact. His left hand fiddled with his ear lobe while he moved a car around in his right. The loss of eye contact, the fiddling and the fidgetiness. He was definitely hiding something.

"O-Of course not! W-What would I hide?" As he said that, his left hand had moved from his left ear to the back of his neck, and stayed there when he finished. He wore the trademarked Son smile. Something was up for sure. Whatever he was hiding, it was killing him. For a moment I worried that a new foe may have appeared, or that an old one resurfaced. But Goten didn't look scared. He looked regretful, worried. What did he do?

"What's up sport? I'm your big bro. You can tell me anything, you know that right? I won't repeat it to Mom." That's probably it right there. He probably did something that he didn't want Mom to know about.

"I can't tell you." Goten said as he climbed into his bed. He turned off his lamp and covered himself up. Two of those are my jobs. I'm supposed to turn off his lamp cover him up. Here comes that strong parental feeling. Whatever. I'm too exhausted to stay up like I usually do. Or to think. I'm spent. I climbed into bed, turned off the lamp, tried to fall asleep and forget all about all about that woman. Forget Dad's face and coldness. Forget about Mom's tears the second she saw Emily. But I couldn't. And the rapping at the window didn't help. I turned back on my lamp and climbed out of bed. Who could be at my bedroom window at this time of night? I walked over to the window and opened it. No one. There's no one out here.

"Psst." I looked at Goten. Wasn't him. He's still sound asleep. So then who was the one who- "Psst!" I'm blaming it on my imagination and that's that. I climbed back into bed and reached to turn the light off when I heard feet hit the floor. I snapped my head to the window. Standing in front of it, in my room, was Emily. She had changed her clothes. She wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it. She wore black leather pants with combat boots. Her hands bore black leather finger gloves. Her hair was pulled back in a messy braid. At first her expression was grim, but turned into relief when she saw me. "Gohan!" she ran up and hugged me. "Thank God he hasn't gotten to you yet," She separated. In the light of my lamp I saw the tear streaks on her face. I saw how red and puffy her face is. I realized how her voice is hollow and cracked. I recognized the look of someone who's broken. I can empathize. Something horrible had happened to this woman. Or someone she knew. Oh no... "Come with me." Emily grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the window. She shut it behind us.

"W-Wait! Where are we going? What's going-"

"Shush!" she whispered-yelled. She shut me up with a finger to my mouth. "If you aren't quiet you'll wake up Goten." I shut up. Whatever was going on, I had a really bad feeling about it. Plus, I needed answers. A lot of them. "I know a place we can go, but it's quite a walk." Judging by her expression and body language she was distraught and in a hurry. So I grabbed her and flew off. If it causes any problems, I'll deal with them later. She pointed out the way and I can't believe where she led me to. My spot. The one I discovered as a little boy. My hiding place. She knew where it was. I set her down as we landed. "This was where I went as a kid, when I needed to get away. Except last time..." she trailed off.

"Why'd you pull me away from my house?" I asked firmly. Of all the questions going through my head, that's the one that came out first. And trust me, there was a lot bouncing around up there.

"Because I need h-help." she stuttered. I was right. Something was terribly wrong.

"What happened?" Then, "Was there an attack?" I added without thinking. Of course there wasn't. Someone would have sensed it if there had been.

She nodded solemnly. "Yeah. There-There was." she choked up. I feared the worst. When I didn't say anything, she continued. "I was at my apartment. Yamcha was there. We were eating dinner and there was a knock at the door. Yamcha got up to get it. I kept eating. I heard talking then a scream. He told me to run. I didn't. Then I heard an explosion. I peeked around the corner and saw that Yamcha had been...killed." she burst into sobs, unable to hold them back any longer. "I-I ch-changed my c-clothes and tried t-to fight, b-but I was n-no m-match. I-I fled." I rubbed her back to comfort her. We sat in silence. All the while I was putting everything together. Her and Yamcha were attacked. Yamcha's been killed. She tried to fight, lost, then fled. Oh my Dende. My instincts were right. Some serious shit is going down. Yet again. And we already have a casualty. Might as well figure out who the guy or girl) is.

"Who killed Yamcha?" I asked. No way that it was some common criminal that Saiyaman fights. This was one of _those_ enemies.

She shook her head. "I don't know his name." So it was a guy. Normally is.

"Describe him." I told her.

"He had long black hair- to his shoulders. He wore a bandana around his neck. He had earrings and green socks. He wore sneakers. I-I can't remember anything else. My memory is fuzzy at best." She described. I put the pieces together in my head. And when I did, I came to a scary assumption. The Cell Games must have haunted me more than I thought, because that description sounded like someone I had met. A while ago. But it couldn't be, he was a good guy now as far as I knew. Although...it would explain why we couldn't sense him. You can't sense an android's energy and Seventeen was an android. And the possible culprit. "There have been other murders recently too. Around where I live." What?

"Wait, where do you live?" That's unlike Seventeen. Sneaking around and murdering on the down low. He's more of a terrorize-and-blow-up-the-whole-city type of villain. And since we can't sense him, this is really not good. We need to monitor whatever city this is.

"Satan City." Of course. Of Dende damn course. Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! I just has to be Satan City. It can't be Nicky Town, or South City, or even West just had to be Satan City. Where I went to High School. Where my friends live. Emily must have read me like a book, judging by the look on her face. What is it with her? Why do I feel so comfortable around her? Why does my guard drop? "You know what's happening, don't you?"

I swallowed hard. "Yeah. I do. And it's not good." she looked down as more tears fell. I don't blame her. Her boyfriend was brutally murdered. I can empathize. Now for my question. "Why'd you come tell me this?" was what came out.

"Because I knew that you'd be like Dad." Umm... "You always were an impressive youngster." What exactly is she implying. Why is she talking about Dad?And my hidden power when I was young? She giggled when she saw my confused face. I opened my mouth to start accusing her when she out her hand over it."Gohan, I'm your older sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2 everyone! This took forever to get out. I apologize. I have to write out these chapters during my free time at school and at home in a notebook, so that alone takes a while. Then I have to get them typed up to post. I get them out as quickly as I can. I hope you can all forgive me. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**~animegirl336**


End file.
